1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of optical receivers. In particular, embodiments of the invention relate to signal amplification for optical receiver applications.
2. Background Information
Optical transceivers may be used to exchange data rapidly over optical fibers. However, optical dispersion may be introduced into the optical signals transmitted over the optical fibers. The amount of optical dispersion tends to increase with increasing transmission distance. The amount of optical dispersion may also vary with fiber type. A significant amount of optical dispersion may tend to hinder accurate recovery of the data represented by the optical signals.
Electronic dispersion compensation (EDC) is one known technique that may be used to reduce optical dispersion. However, optical receivers commonly include a so-called limiting post-amplifier to amplify the voltage output by a transimpedance amplifier (TIA). In addition to amplifying the voltage, the limiting post-amplifiers may tend to remove the upper and/or lower extents of the incoming signal or otherwise alter the shape of the received optical signals. Such alteration of the shape of the received optical signals may tend to hinder the ability of EDC to compensate for optical dispersion.